magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaladesh: Mission 1
Kaladesh Campaign |mission1 = Kaladesh: Mission 1 |mission2 = Kaladesh: Mission 2 |mission3 = Kaladesh: Mission 3 |mission4 = Kaladesh: Mission 4 |mission5 = Kaladesh: Mission 5 }} In the first mission in Magic Duels: Kaladesh we meet the planeswalker and inventor, at the dueling in a quick smithing match. Lore Intro Text Among the luminaries of the Fair is Saheeli Rai, one of Kaladesh's brightest inventors. She proudly displays her craft before an adoring crowd in a quick smithing match—a duel in which two inventors build and battle with their creations. Victory Text The Fair attracts a huge audience, but Liliana catches sight of a cloaked figure skulking through the grounds. Immediately recognizing him, Liliana is sure he's connected to the threat Dovin Baan spoke of. She quickly alerts Chandra and returns to secure backup. Chandra initiates pursuit. '' Reward Completing this mission will grant you 10 . Decklists Strategy __________________________ | KALADESH CAMPAIGN | M1 \_________________________ ¤----------------------------------------------------¤ |¯/¯)¯| |¯¯¯\¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯| | ( |_| ) KLD-1: SAHEELI vs. ELVISH LIFECRAFTER | |_\_)___|___/________________________________________| by Shotgunnova ¤----------------------------------------------------¤ The Kaladesh expansion's first opponent runs a white-green artifact deck, acting mostly as a primer for the new "[[fabricate]" mechanic. This ability lets creatures enter a bit stronger, or lets them create 1/1 Servo tokens instead. Because of this, most creatures are weenie servo-spawners, never rising above a 3/3 in toughness. , ''Elegant Edgecrafters, and are exceptions, capable of becoming 4/4, 5/6, and 6/8 respectively. , a new planeswalker, runs a blue-red deck focusing on a different mechanic: vehicles. These are artifacts that, when their crew cost is paid, turn into creatures until turn's end. Their cost tends to be fairly economical and, due to their nature, avoid sorcery-speed removal. (Or would, if the foe had any.) Kaladesh-themed cards from the Origins set — , , , — supplement the new beatsticks. The opponent's main goal is a "go wide" strategy — that is, making a bunch of small creatures, then buffing them all with . However, with the AI keen on sacrificing its weenies as vehicle blockers, this should rarely come about. Other things of note: *The skies are generally clear, other than (often enters as a 3/2) and , a 0/3 with reach. Once becomes a 3/4 with presence, there's really nothing that can stand up to it. *The opponent has no removal, but does. power boosts for each artifact one controls, including tokens, so at best, it could be dealing out 15+ damage late in the game. Naturally, it's best to focus on the biggest targets, like , although occasionally one may want to take out a weenie ( ?). It's best used as a combat trick, though, which helps even the odds against the creature-heavy enemy deck. *Three things to remember about vehicles: (1) Paying the crew cost the turn they're played causes them to suffer summoning sickness like any other creature. (2) The crew cost can be paid on the opponent's turn as well, creating surprise blockers. (3) Even if a creature has summoning sickness, it can still pay the crew cost.